Love For A Child
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: What about taking this empty cup and filling it up with a little bit more of innocence? I haven't had enough, and it's probably because, when you're young, it's okay to be easily ignored... Sasoricentric, 10song challenge


Love for a Child

Love for a Child

AngolMoaChan

Ohmygosh, these ten-song meme's are just so much fun XD This next one will be focused on Sasori, with some SasoSaku, onesided SasoDei, and maybe a bit of SasoOC, depending on the song XD;; Enjoy!

**--**

**SexyBack by Justin Timberlake (XD) (4:04)**

**(Pairing: none)**

One of the (more selfish) reasons that Sasori built himself just so as a puppet was to keep his looks. He knew it was vain, yes, but at the same time, it bought him a few things, namely new puppets for those women who were foolish enough to flirt with him. He was not nearly as bad as Deidara, who spent three hours in front of the mirror making sure his hair was _just right, _but still. A man had to have his vanities.

Sasori smirked a little to himself, and unbuttoned his white button down shirt, exposing a bit of skin-colored wood sure to trick any drunken kunoichi. He shook his head a few times, fluffing his fingers through his messy red hair, and smirked at his reflection.

Tonight was the eve of the hunt. And lucky for him, his prey was all to willing to follow him home.

2.) I'm Yours by Jason Mraz (4:05)

(pairing: SasoOC, skip if you don't like D:)

He had always been the master in anything he ever did. Yes, Sasori was a control freak, it was part of his job as a puppeteer. But there was something about this firecracker of a girl, who was barely half of his height and still managed to scare the _living hell _out of him, who was independent and fierce, and who had decked him across the face on her first day in the group, that made him want to submit to any of her whims.

Yeah, as most men would say, he was damn whipped.

But in a way, it was curiosity that led him to this. The more she rejected him the more he wanted to learn about her. And learn he did, from green eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses to perfectly manicured fingernails. He had to admit it, he wanted her, and that was that. But he wouldn't ever take her unless she complied.

Because chasing Azukari was all part of the fun, to be the puppet instead of the master.

3.) Guy Love from Scrubs

(pairings: KakuHidan)

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuuuck, Kakuzu!"

Sasori groaned and put a pillow over his ears. This was just ridiculous.

It was always like this in the hideout, noises echoing through the walls and bouncing into the room of one certain puppet master who happened to pick the room beside Kakuzu. He didn't even need sleep, and at this point Sasori was _pissed. _

Guy love or not, he didn't need to hear it.

The redhead put his hands over his ears and forced his eyelids shut, trying to get a little shut eye, even though he knew he only needed sleep about once a year to replenish his chakra. But anything, _anything, _was better than hearing squeaky bedsprings from the greedy money monger and his zombie partner next door.

--

4.) SAKURA by RevenG (1:39)

(pairing: SasoSaku)

The way the pink haired girl moved absolutely enchanted Sasori, the way her steps were choppy and unplanned, broken by the pure desire to _destroy _him. He found it amusing, watching her struggle against his powerful collection, and in a way, the fire in her eyes struck him from the beginning.

"When this is over, little girl…you'll become a part of my collection!"

5.) Soramimi Cake by Oranges and Lemons (3:51)

(Pairings: none, although an OC character is involved.)

It was needless to say that Deidara and Azukari were very _very _surprised when it was Sasori's turn to cook dinner.

It was a daily chore, one that switched between members, and while Azukari and Konan had been the best at it for at least a year now, the redhead had volunteered to cook while the brunette artist was stuck recuperating with two broken ribs and a fracture in her arm.

As the redhead sat down quietly, no food in front of him, Deidara and Azukari stared, shocked at the delicious spread before them. It took mere seconds for them both to cry "ITADAKIMASU!" and dig in.

"Well?" Sasori asked expectantly, "How is it?"

"Delicious…" the two chorused, hands on their stomachs.

"Ah. Good then." The redhead stood up and replied, "I'm glad to see that my new poison is tasteless."

Azukari and Deidara exchanged a look. "Oh…shit."

6.) Teenagers by My Chemical Romance (2:41)

(Pairings: None)

Since Sasori hadn't really had a childhood, he didn't really understand the horror that was teenager-dom, until he was assigned an eighteen-year-old blonde artist as a partner.

He had originally been intrigued—hoping possibly that they would share similar views—but was quickly…well…annoyed.

Deidara would have been so much better if he didn't like to blow things up.

Sasori rubbed his temples as he stared into his and Deidara's once shared, now blown apart, room. "Sorry, Sasori-no-danna." Grinned the blonde innocently, "I got carried away."

"Out. Now." He hissed through his teeth, then looked through the crispy room, searching for a mallet to beat Deidara with.

It seemed the more time he spent with this teenager, the more he became to scare the living _shit _out of him.

7.) Toxic by Britney Spears (Oh STFU and stop laughing XD) (3:21)

(Pairings: SasoOc)

A poison paradise, Azukari decided, was the perfect word to describe her feelings on the redheaded asshole-slash-puppet master-slash-puppet himself.

He was killing her slowly, she was sure.

Everything from his mannerisms to his pompous smirk annoyed the hell out of her, and yet one kiss was enough to wash that away. He was sadistic and cruel, not at all loving, not to mention his sense of humor was drier than Suna, but the _danger _of getting so close to him was… absolutely intoxicating.

8.) Lilium (long version) from Elfen Lied (2:22)

It took a woman to tell Sasori that he wasn't really as much as a lunatic as he thought.

"You're just…lonely, Sasori-san."

Those simple words spoken by Konan were enough to send him reeling for days. No matter how much he tried to forget, memories of his past haunted him like ghosts, from the death of his parents to his grandmother caring for him, to seeing other children playing happily with their mothers and fathers. He had never had any friends, any lovers, anyone to connect with.

He had no heartbeat, no soul. Nothing but an empty, hollow shell.

And by shutting himself away inside his personal cage of a puppet, he drove himself insane.

The realization was enough to make him consider becoming human.

9.) Bravin Bad Brew by Riryka (3:48)

(minor SasoOC, if you squint…)

"_Yami kara tasukete" _

Sasori was awake to hear the words come out of Azukari's mouth as she slept, tossing fitfully in her bed. Ever since Deidara had blown up his room, Sasori was stuck sharing with this woman, and now, as he watched her convulse slightly under the covers, a whimper escaping her lips, he wondered if maybe the blonde idiot had done it on purpose.

He heard it again, mewed pathetically, like a whipped kitten. "_Yami kara tasukete…"_

Save me from the darkness.

Sasori rubbed his temples again, a familiar gesture although unfelt, and sighed, "Stupid woman, what do you want _me _to do? Deal with your own nightmares."

He scoffed, realizing quickly that he was talking to himself. The redhead would have blushed if he was more fleshy, but instead, got up and sat on the end of Azukari's bed, waiting for her to snap awake.

After a few moments, he figured that was going to happen. Sasori got up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, sighing slightly. It was at that moment that a slender hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. "No…_please…_"

"Are you even awake, woman?"

Her breathing evened the moment he sat down, indicating her response. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I better not get punched again for this, you hear me?"

He sighed once more and looked down at the floor, thought registering in his sable eyes. _I can't even remember the last time I had a nightmare. _

Still, the redhead looked over at her face, now smoothed out, and a small smile crossed his face. At least she was cute when she slept.

(XD I cheated on that one a bit. Actually took me about six minutes )

10.) Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa

Sasori hated flying with a flaming passion, but there were moments when he could stand it. Laying on his back on one of Deidara's clay birds as it coasted gracefully through the cotton ball clouds, with Sakura sitting behind him, was one of those times. He sighed and shut his eyes, letting the breeze ruffle his hair.

And for the first time in over six months, the redheaded puppet fell asleep, lulled to bed by the blue-colored sky.


End file.
